epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki Note Episode 2 - The Wider World
*The scene starts with Joe, Sceptile and the other guy stood on a street corner* Sceptile: So what's the plan, Joe? Joe: Wow, slow down, Scep, we will get to that shortly Boy 1: Yeah, Scep, relax Joe: Be more like, Bob. We will get to do business tonight, but first…let's relax Scep: ok…where's Nail? Joe: Nail isn't allowed out of the house this week, except for school Bob: What she do that got your dad so mad? Joe: My dad didn't ground her…I did. Bob: Woah! Seriously?! Joe: Yeah, my dad's powerless. Bob: That's cool Scep: Howd that happen? Joe: Let's just say…I know more than I should Bob: Mysterious *The group laugh* Joe: Come on, we better get going, we don't want to dissapoint Loyg, you never know what sort of mood he'll be in - *Mind is sat at the top of the stairs, his father is below arguing with a man* Mind's Dad: I told you, Tov, I don't have the money Tov: Then you better find the money, Icey! I can't keep protecting you. He's going to get mad at some point Icey: I have a family to support, Tov Tov: You think he'll care? He will just use you to make an example to the others who don't pay their debts, this isn't the playground any more Icey: Fine, I'll get the money, just promise Mind will be safe Tov: I can promise as long as you pay the full amount by Friday Icey: Friday?! That's 2 days away! How do you expect me to get the money by then? Tov: That's not my problem, Icey. You signed yourself up for this Icey: Fine, I'll have your money Tov: Excellent. I'll see you Friday. *Tov leaves and Icey sighs* - *The next day at school Joe is sat in his usual spot with Scep, Bob and a new guy. Mind, Andrew and Gizmo are sat on the opposite side of the playground* Andrew: I wonder why Speed is sat with them. Mind: I dunno, maybe the most arrogant people in school are having a party? Gizmo: Not possible, Andrew hasn't been invited Mind: hahaha Andrew: I'm not arrogant! Gizmo: Sure you're not Andrew: I'm not the one with a mega rich dad, Gizmo Gizmo: My dad ain't that rich Mind: Dude…he's on the Fortune 500 *Gizmo blushes* Andrew: He once had a dinner party with the Dalai Lama and Barack Obama *Gizmo scowls* Mind: Plus he has that really awesome DeLorean used in the actual BTTF movies Gizmo: Guys! Seriously! *Mind is pushed, Scep is standing behind him* Scep: Wassup, poor boy. Maybe mega bucks can lend your daddy some money! *Bob laughs from behind him, then the two walk off* Andrew: What was that all about, mind? Mind: It's nothing…I wonder where Joe is? Gizmo: Dunno…kind of glad he wasn't there though… Andrew: Yeah - *Screen now shows Joe stood in a dark room. There's a girl in front of him but we cannot see her* Joe: Im tired of meeting in dark places. When do we get to announce us to the world? Girl: When I'm ready…you know my friends would freak… Joe: For you I will wait…I'll do anything *Kisses the girl, her face still hidden* - *Mind is walking through the park after school, he has the notebook in his hand* Mind: Yo, Dark? You there? *Dark appears* Mind: Are there any other Death Notes in the world? Dark: Three others, but two haven't been used in many years Mind: And where's the other one? Dark: Hehe, spoilers Mind: Urgh…then tell me…why couldn't Gizmo see you yesterday? Dark: Only people who have touched this Death Note can see me Mind: Cool, so you can come with me to school? Dark: I could…but I already finished my exams. Why would I want to go back? Mind: Wait..where do you do exams? Dark: Shinigami need good grades too! Mind: Wow…no need to get so testy about it *Mind's phone goes off* Mind: It's probably Andrew, we were meant to meet up and study a half hour ago.. *Mind checks his phone* Mind: Holy shit! *The camera shows a text that has been sent in. It reads: ''Good Afternoon people of Five Stars High School. It's me, your best friend, with all the latest news on the students you like, dislike and didn’t know existed Bad Boy has a Bad Day Five Stars' regular Badboy Left 4 Speed has been caught dealing. But these aren't your regular painkillers. No, he's been caught red handed in the big business. Question is, will he be able to get away before the police get to him. Either way, Speedy Boy, you're smoked Dark: What does that mean? Mind: It's a school thing…someone finds out about secrets and then tells the entire school about them…I don't understand this one, though, everyone knows Speed is a dealer, why the need to tell everyone now? Dark: Maybe it's all part of a bigger plan? Mind: Either way, I should probably go see Andrew Dark: hehe, I'll tag along - *Scep walks up to Joe and Bob on the same street corner as before* Scep: You guys see the text? Joe: Yeah, we did our job well, now Speed either has to run or he'll be sent to prison, win/win for both us and Loyg Bob: Why did we need to get rid of Speed again? Joe: He was a rival… if you want to reap the rewards in this business you have to be ruthless, Bob Scep: Chasing a kid out if school seems a bit extreme Joe: He was two years older than us, he's basically an adult *A figure runs at Joe from down the street* Man 1: YOU BASTARD! Joe: Oh shit, it's Speed! Speed: I will make you wish you'd never been born Joe: For what purpose, to add Grievous Bodily Harm to your list of criminal offences? Please, you've been outplayed, you're lucky we didn't just phone the police Speed: You think I should be gracious? Joe: No, I think you should be in jail, fortunately for you my friends here provided a much more entertaining offer, now I'd run along. The police are coming *Sirens can be heard* Speed: This is not the last you will hear of me, Josef Aikman! *Speed runs off whilst Joe smirks* - *Mind and Dark are walking along a street* Dark: So there's someone who sends texts revealing people's secrets? Mind: Yeah Dark: Isn't that the plot of Gossip Girl Mind: shhhhh no Dark: It sounds a lot like… Mind: Shutup Shutup Shutup! Dark: Ok ok whatever Mind: good *knocks on a door* Dark: This is Andrew's house? Mind: Yes *Andrew answers the door* Andrew: oh hey Mi- holy shit! What's that?!? *A flashback of Andrew holding the notebook that morning* Mind: What? You said he couldn't see you? Dark: He must have touched the Death Note at some point Andrew: What's happening? What is that thing? Mind: Ermmm…this is my friend Dark…he's a god of death Dark: Hi Andrew: Come in, I guess….you have some explaining to do - *The screen shows Joe standing in front of some shadows* ???: You did a good job. Well done. Joe: T-thank you, sir ???: You deserve a reward *An old hand reaches out of the shadows and hands Joe an old notebook as the screen goes black* Category:Blog posts